Return to the Past
by Bwilla
Summary: Naruto and four others are all that remain from Konoha and Suna, Kyuubi brings them back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize if the characters are ooc I tried my best**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Warnings: Sasuke is a bastard, there is a gay couple (Kakashi and Iruka), some parts will make you cry, Kyuubi is nice not quite father **

… Pain… there is nothing to see but the darkness no light enters my sight… pain… I hear nothing where before screams and gasps of pain there is nothing… pain… the smell of the blood stained earth where I once proclaimed my dream it has faded and gone… pain… the coppery yet oh so sweet taste of blood has vanished… pain… the world spins warping what has been and what is now, what I was so sure would occur… pain… heaving myself to my hands and knees I attempt to make myself stand I won't fail… believe it…

Blinking the overly harsh light from my eyes, I saw trees green and living. Why? Why weren't they splattered with the blood of my precious people? Where were the extremely familiar scorch marks that were everywhere in the war torn land I call home?

"Kyuubi… where are we?" A voice, mine, asked carefully to the one who had been a close friend of mine for many years now. His dark laughter echoed in my mind.

"Kit, that's not the right question to ask you're still where you passed out, but in a different time not sure when but…" even as tired as I was I felt like yelling as loud as possible at that fox instead I growled in an okay imitation of my tenant

"And why have we not done this before?" I saw as if I was there again the light purple eyes of my beloved as she gasped her last breath.

"Kit" his voice was gentle yet firm"we're lucky I could do it then the plants have to be aligned. On another tail I brought some of your friends along: all the ones that weren't dead." Startled I sat up, I was still twenty-one years of age though my wounds were healed

"Hello," I called I heard a low grown from my left and from my right I heard someone say

"Naruto?"

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I sighed in relief, that's at least two people that had survived the last battle.

"Yeah, over here, Kyuub told me what's up, is anyone else there?" the one who had groaned before spoke up

"I have a mega browed man here." I knew he meant Lee, Gai had been lost three years ago. Kiba, the one who had spoken first, said

"I have the Kazekage!"

"Good. Bring them here, wake them up, and I'll explain." Some times it's good to be Hokage, others not so much I winced as I recalled granny's bloody and lifeless face, if she hadn't been Hokage if I hadn't brought her back NO! I am Uzumaki Naruto I don't think that way! Shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts I watched Shikamaru drag/carry Lee into the clearing I knew too well this was where Sasuke and I had fought that last time. Although less than a year before he had killed Sakura, Shino, Tsunade Baa-Chan, and Choji I found myself unable to go all out against the one I had once called my brother, due to this Sasuke had the upper hand, as his chidori came towards my heart at an astonishing speed, Hinata, my wonderful wife flung herself in front of the blow sacrificing herself for me, when Ino was looking over her corpse she found that we had been expecting a child. Ino had been crying as she reported the small embryo, I simply dropped into numbness. Focusing on the present or is it the past, maybe the future? Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Bushy-Brows huh not bad but

"Where is Akamaru?" it was the wrong thing to say Kiba's eye's dropped

"He's dead, one of the snake's experiments" once he would have cried but none of us had cried for years I had yet to shed a single tear for any of my precious people. Gaara placed a gentle hand on the Inuzuka's shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry we will all miss him," I was being truthful all of us here loved that dog after being silent for an appropriate amount of time I spoke again

"We have time traveled, don't know to when. We need a plan." I turned to Shikamaru

"Wear a henge, get a code name, change what we can if it's the past, and they call you Hokage." He said while rolling his eyes he sounded amused

"yes they do how many times have my unpredictable plans saved lives?" he sighed at that and applied his henge he still had black hair but it was out of the pony tail and about the length Neji had, his eyes were a dark purple almost black, his features looking almost delicate. Kiba lost his markings and his teeth were normal length his hair was lighter with red eyes. Gaara made his eyes a deep forest green and his hair was white the rings around his eyes vanishing along with his tattoo. I darkened my hair to the same shade as Kiba's, my eyes to an amber and re moved my whiskers I henged Bushy –Brows his hair the same style as when he was in the academy with brown eyes his eyebrows were no longer gigantic but large enough for me to call him Bushy-Brows without attracting suspicion. Our clothes were civilian styled and we removed our head bands then placed them in our kunai pouches Byakugan can see through henges after all. After deciding on a cover story – our village was attacked by bandits and we were the only survivors, we came to Konoha hoping the ninja would protect us Kiba and I were twins Gaara was cousins with Shikamaru and Bushy –Brows was my nephew my elder sister's kid. My code name was Zanaki Ruko my brother was Zanaki Mikamaru, Bushy- Brows was Toph Mi, Shimaru Karana was Gaara and Shikamaru was Shimaru Baha. This figured out we moved toward our home.

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Walking in the gates showing papers- faked- and being sniffed by the hounds for poisons and such. Once inside Konoha proper I looked to the Hokage monument hmm only four heads, that doesn't tell me much. I began to look around for anyone familiar to me till Shikamaru hit me on the head

"Baka we have to find someplace to stay before anything else." I scratched the back of my head a habit I have never broken.

"Heh heh sorry" the Kazekage sighed

"Come on" carefully he lead us toward my old apartment complex and knocked on my landlord's door

"Hold a minute" came his drunken slur, the five of us waited about fifteen minutes till he opened the door his hair was white, and thin eyes that were a watery brown rimmed with red. From his stance and presence it was obvious he had always been a civilian. As he spoke his wrinkles twitched and sagged

"What do you want?" his eyes were narrowed and he scowled harshly.

"Yosh! We would like a place to stay!" Lee shouted to the sky. I looked at him, he had calmed down a lot so this showed how exited he was. The old man blinked and then settled into a (slightly) better mood.

"One apartment for all or one for each?" he inquired

"Two apartments, one for three and one for two?" Shikamaru drawled

"Alright, I need a name for each room." Gaara and I gave our false names and he continued " I'll go draw up the papers now." Then without another word he shut the door in our faces. _"Same Old-Man as always"_ brisk as he was he let me stay in the building even when all of his other tenets left as long as I didn't break his rules he was as nice to me as he was everyone else. I walked over to the list of rules framed on the wall:

**Rules**

**Obey or Leave**

**Don't be too noisy**

**Don't destroy property**

**No violence**

**Clean up before you leave**

I always laughed at the last one and it was no exception now. As I chuckled I heard a loud thump from upstairs followed by footsteps running down

"Hey Old-Man! Who's here?" Shouted an overly loud obnoxious voice as an orange blob blurred into the room smacking right into Gaara who smiled down at the twelve year old Uzumaki "what are you doing at the bottom of the stairs! Didn't you hear me coming?"

"Gaki! Rule number one!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the closed door and turned to inspect us carefully. The landlord stepped in and looked at the scene and began to gaff "Gaki these people are moving in." the young me gawked at the five of us as we carefully inspected him, or is it me? Well we were in the past and from the jumpsuit I could tell it was before my training with Ero- Senin. But when exactly? As I was pondering this the orange clad kid shouted

"Ah! I can't be late, Ero- Senin will kill me!" and he ran out of the building

"What training could it be… ransengan, summing, or the two year trip? I murmured only to be hit by Kiba

"Quite Baka"

"Ow! Nii- Kun that hurt." I wined as Gaara chuckled

"Ahem, your apartments?" I started I had completely forgotten the old man.

"Oh right" out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru roll his own as we were lead upstairs to our rooms. Lil Naruto lived in number three; number two will be mine, Kiba's, and Lee's. Gaara and Shikamaru lived in six, they were almost family, Temari was engaged to Shikamaru before she died on a trip to Konoha with Gaara's girlfriend, Matsuri, and Baki. They had the unfortune to run into Uchiha Madura. The Uchiha also killed Gai. I opened the door to my new "family's" new home it was impeccably clean, I grinned, not for long.

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Whack!

"Umm, could you move your hand?" I felt sharp teeth under my hand as were spoken moving my hand from the over long canines of my friend I sat up. I had fallen off my bed right next to Kiba- we shared a room. Two bed rooms two bathrooms, one kitchen, and a living room it wasn't large but it would do

"Kiba, why were you sleeping on the floor?" shaking his head and grinning sheepishly he replied

"Akamaru always took the bed, so now I find it too soft." His face was sad for a moment

"Ruko, Mikamaru look who I found!" till the door was burst through by our green beast. I whipped around

"Mi! Why did you bring them here?" standing in the doorway bedraggled and looking harassed was Kin and Zaku of the Sound

"I woke up this morning and decided that I wanted to run laps around Konoha, so I did. I found them bleeding on the ground, left for dead. I brought them to the hospital and had them healed, then I brought them here." Bewildered I vaguely heard Kiba ask

"Why?"

"Well, Kabuto was the one that attacked them so maybe we can break their brain washing, we're gonna need all the help we can get." He was calm by the end of the explanation (well calm for Bushy- Brows). I quickly knocked the duo out and pulled them on to mine and Kiba's bed and activating a seal that would tell me when they were awake.

"Bushy- Brows, What do you think we should do with them?" I asked. He thought about it then said "Well, they're not very strong right now so if they show any signs of rebellion one of us can easily take them out, but, the war is brutal if we can make allies…" he trailed off but I knew what he meant

I was standing at the gates to Konoha waiting for my friends to arrive home Sasuke was finally coming back to Konoha. A small smile graced my face but it fell quickly in horror a carriage was jostling down the path, as I watched a body fell from the carriage. Hinata, my wife of one week went and stopped the carriage as I ran to the fallen corpse; having recognized the figure. I carefully flipped the body of my Hokage on her back. Her eyes were wide open and filled with dirt from her fall.

"Tsunade Baa- Chan" I whispered as I straitened her clothes and hair carefully cleaning her, the fatal wound was obviously Sasuke's a fist through her heart. A faint shrill caught my attention handing Tsunade to Shizune; who was crying silently, I speed to my wife's side she was holding very tight to a very dead Shino, gently I held her and replaced Shino's glasses which had fallen. I kept my face turned from the lifeless bodies of Sakura and Choji who were crumpled in the corner.

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I placed my hand on Bushy- Brows' shoulder

"I understand" Kiba nodded

"I'll go get the others" and he left our apartment Bushy- Brows and I waited till all of the time travelers had arrived

"Alright" I began "Right now little me is being trained by Ero- Senin so he's in good hands, I think that we should train our younger selves and precious people, but, we should train for their abilities not that they are special to us."

"Hai Hokage- Sama" I hit Kiba

"Don't call me that!"

"Naruto, I think we should tell our students who we are, and the Hokage." Shikamaru stated bluntly

"Okay! Well, does anyone know how to make an appointment with the Hokage?" Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I say we teach our sensei as well, I haven't seen Gai in ages!"

"And they can help us train the others." Added Kiba. I drew up a chart

"Okay, Team lightning will hold Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Hana, Shino, older Kiba, Hanabi, Ibiki, and Old- Man Hokage if he is alive. Earth will be Tenzo, Tenten, Gaara, Choji, Baki, Kankuro, older Gaara, and Shizune, if she is here. Wind is me, lil me, Temari, and Azuma. Hmm that one is so small. Oh well, team water Shikamaru, older Shikamaru, Iruka, Kurenai, Sakura, Baa- Chan, and Sai once we rescue him from Root. Now for fire! Lee, older Lee (not that they can use chakra), Ino, Anko, and Gai. Kin and Zaku will go in the lightning group 'cause it's the biggest, questions?"

"How'd you do that so fast?" Kiba asked wide eyed

"Heh I wrote it down last night though I did just come up with the Kin and Zaku thing." I grinned

"Why are Hanabi, Hana, Ibiki, the Hokages, Shizune, Iruka, and Anko in there?"Asked Shikamaru

"Well, I don't want our people to be hurt by the death of a sibling, the Hokages need to stay in shape, I don't want to lose Iruka again, Ibiki is gonna be busy and we know some great torture techniques, and Anko Wants to kill the snake!" I shot back

"Can I bring in Matsuri? She's Earth."

"The more the merrier."

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

We were waiting outside the Hokage's office we have been for the last thirty minutes but we were finally going in the door opened to reveal the Sandime Hokage

"Jiji!" I burst out "put up those privacy seals now please." He looked at me oddly then at my companions

"Only if you let me have guards."

"Alright how about Tenzo, and Ibiki?" Frowning slightly at my knowledge he summoned the two ninja and activated the seals. I was about to drop my henge when Shikamaru stopped me

"Explain fist Baka"

"Right, my name is Uz-"

"I'll explain" Shikamaru cut me off. In the back of the room Lee and Kiba began to play roshambo and Gaara leaned against the wall his gourd at his feet with his eyes closed. Shikamaru took a breath and began. "We five are time travelers; we're from around nine years from the future everyone else in both Konoha and Suna are dead. With us are the Hokage and the Kazekage, the rest of us are anbu level jonin for Konoha, I am one of the jonin the bouncy one is the Hokage and the other Kage is the one on the wall. The war that is coming is brutal and we, Konoha that is, need it increase training so our future does not come to pass." His voice wavered at the end, not by much but it was there.

"How did you get here? If you are telling us the truth that is." The old man stated calmly with only a hint of skepticism. I stepped forward pushing back Shikamaru as I put my thumb to my chest

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Rokudime Hokage of Konoha. Kyuubi brought us here." Then I showed him the seal on my stomach. Inspecting the seal for several moments he said

"Everything seems to be in order, however, this information could have been leaked to Konoha's enemies I will have a Hyuuga examine you and your companions to see that you are no longer hiding anything. Will you now remove your henges?" he asked the others

"Could you bring Neji? I haven't seen him for four years. I'm Rock Lee student of Gai teammates with Tenten and Neji" he turned to me "please remove my henge Naruto."

"Sure thing Bushy- Brows" and I revealed my friend in all his spandex glory.

"Sabaku no Gaara" without any more warning he was himself once more

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba" he removed his henge as he spoke.

"Where is your partner? Akamaru?"The old Sarutobi asked Kiba's face became bitter and he replied

"He's dead."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Hey hey, Old- Man will you get Neji now?" The Hokage nodded and sent Tenzo to get the young Hyuuga

"So Old- Man would it be alright is we trained some people? But, first we need to talk to Baki and tell him that the Kazekage is dead. And at this point Gaara is homicidal we need to fix that, Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru who is the Otokage, he killed you the first time."Bam Shikamaru hit me

"You're gonna give him information over lode." At that moment Tenzo, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji entered the room

"I hope this is good, I was training, not that I need to to beat that dead last it is his fate to lose." We all laughed (except Gaara) I laughed so hard I fell on my back and rolled on the floor, it had been years since Neji used the word fate.

"Well Neji I just need you to check that there are no genjutsu on these five, so I can confirm or deny their story." Suddenly becoming business like he activated his blood line

"They have no genjutsu upon them Hokage- Sama."

"Akamaru is going nuts! He says that he" he pointed at his future self "is me" by this time I had composed myself and I slung an arm over the older Kiba's shoulder

"That's because he is lil Kiba and really lil Akamaru." Then Kiba (21) pushed me saying

"Get off me Naruto." I laughed at the faces we had made

"I love time traveling!" Pouncing on Neji, Lee shouted

"Me too, I have my other friends back! Your wife is alive too."

"And her killer" I added with a growl

"Siblings, friends, teachers, and enemies a clean slate but we have the advantage." Said a smirking Shikamaru

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores that I will give nice reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Well we need to put our plan into action, Gaara witch do you want to do, save yourself or talk to Baki?"

"I'll go see me." And he left through the window

"Okay," I continued "Kiba you go kill Kabuto,"

"Right" he said

"Lee, contact Baki stop the Sand invasion, and Shikamaru explain the training to the Old- Man I'll take care of the snake. What should we do about the traitor?" Shikamaru thought about it

"Umm what traitor?" asked the old Sarutobi. I looked up from my musings to see that everyone from this time was confused with Neji and Ibiki glaring at me for knowing more than they did and the people from my time had left except for Shikamaru

"A- ano, just a traitor we'll take care of him." And I left before any of them could reply What would I do about Sasuke, I killed him before, after my wife was removed from his hand and she fell in the dirt, the world blurred and took on a red tint, running forward I formed a ransengan and shoved it in his gut. I shivered at the memory then placed it out of my mind, Orochimaru I'm coming.

"Gaara witch do you want to do, save yourself or talk to Baki?" I turned to Naruto

"I'll go see me" I replied the leapt out of the window. Nine years since I was unsure of my existence and in a way I was again my precious people, as Naruto would call them weren't special to me at all, and in our time almost all of them were dead. What happened to Kankuro was a mystery there were no wounds or poisons it looked like he had just dropped dead, but, how likely was that? With others what had happened was more evident my insides ran cold as I remembered.

It was a normal day in Suna the sun was hot and the wind strong. Kankuro was at my side as we stood at the top of the Kazekage's tower. A shinobi appeared at our side and dropped into a crouch/bow then the anbu stated

"Kazekage- Sama, Kankuro- Sama we need your assistance at the gates." Not worried at the moment I replied

"Of course Vulture, I will be but a moment." Settling my gourd on my back I appeared at the gates, the first thing I noticed was the sense of dread that hung in the air. I stepped over to the thickest part of the crowd the people parted before me, I saw four body bags before me one was unzipped, inside was the corpse of Maki the man that was on the same team as my sister, girlfriend, and teacher they were going to Konoha for Temari's wedding, Naruto hated paper work so I thought he had simply forgotten to write me a letter telling me they had arrived. Walking forward I inspected Maki's body. I wasn't ready to look at the other bodies just yet. The man was wearing the familiar Akasuki robes that was obviously forced on after his death angered I unzipped the next bag inside was my Matsuri an orange mask with a spiral was hooked in her face, I had to remove the hooks one by one when the mask was removed I saw her face, her usually brown eyes were stained red with her blood

"Matsuri" I murmured I then turned to my brother who was standing over Temari's body her hair was cropped in the haircut of "Tobi" and the pants she was wearing weren't her own. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he nodded to me then we went to the body of our mentor, who was almost like a father to us since the former Kazekage's death. He was wearing sandals that were not his own, a few sizes too small and Madura's shirt.

**(Sorry if this part is weird; I wanted to show that this is a different mind)** Rising from memories I felt my chakra signature turning I found myself face to face with myself. Red hair, love kanji, black rings around my eyes, and a murderous glare. I do not miss those days at all while love brings pain it also brings joy, I'll never forget the happiness being with people who are important to me and wouldn't trade it for anything even with the pain brought with their deaths.

"Hello" I said pleasantly

"Are you here to prove my existence?" I said to myself

"I am, but not in the way you think." I looked confused but cleared it up right away

"In which way is this that you can prove my existence?" to others my tone may seem cold but I knew I was just hopeless.

"With Friends and family that cares for you." My tone was firm with no denial or pain, I knew what I was talking about.

"Ha, family mine tries to kill me or avoid me, friends? What's that?" My voice was trembling not much but enough that my highly trained ears could pick it up.

"Well if you need help with the whole existence thing I live next to Uzumaki Naruto." As I turned away I reached out with my sand and tried to kill me as I knew I would, blocking with my sand I walked away.

**Sorry if he was to ooc there I couldn't help it.**

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores that I will give nice reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I leapt through Konoha sniffing for Kabuto's scent. Catching the trail I began to follow it to its source. Inhaling the spy's sent I remembered one of the saddest days of my life

The lull in the war was over almost two years of semi peace; no overly large battles or deaths of important people, but now I was in the midst of one of the largest battles I had ever seen. I clenched at the wound on my side dam swords man, my wounds were stained with mot only the blood of my enemies but my own and Akamaru's as well. My large white partner was dead. As I crawled toward the medic tent, my face dry, till I smelled something I will never forget. Dead dog and not just any dog either; my sister and her grey triplets. Gasping in pain I moved over to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I could smell the poison in her system. One of her triplets was lying in her lap, still warm while Hana's body was long cold. The world began to spin; the warping of all time.

Time travel, soon we'll be training for the war, but what if we change the world so much there is no war? I was pulled from my musing by the scent of Kabuto only meters away. Stopping short I faced the white haired boy with no emotion on my face but underneath I was seething this man had joined up with Madura after the snake's death, bringing his (the snake's) experiments and forming an army that killed innumerable people from our village. My mission was to kill him and I would take great pleasure in doing so. I snuck toward him, I knew better than to underestimate him so I pulled a kunai from my pouch and flung it at him. He blocked the blow with one of his own kunai, his eyes carefully inspected me. We stood in the middle of training ground twenty- seven it was similar to number nineteen; the place we had arrived in this time at- woods surrounding a rather large clearing. It had been awhile science I had fought without Akamaru. But, Kabuto here hadn't absorbed part of the snake and had trained less though underestimate him I would not

"Who are you?" the light haired spy asked.

"I am your death Kabuto of the Sound." As I spoke I launched myself forward in a gatsuga laced with lightning, Kabuto's face showed surprise but then it hardened into a battle ready expression and he dodged to the side, a little too late. I snipped his arm the electricity lancing through me racing through his body. I saw him grit his teeth and prepare his chakra scalpels, growling slightly I raked my claws across his face, he jumped back avoiding my blow, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, glancing down I saw his hand glowing with medical chakra. I leapt back removing his hand from myself. He began to swipe at me with his glowing blue hands. Moving backwards I wished for my partner shrugging the thoughts from my mind, I saw his hand coming toward me at a speed I knew was impossible to doge, his hand came forward a pierced a holy log. Shaking with anger he looked around for me, aiming a gatsuga in his side, I hit my mark. He fell to the ground his hip hitting first, I reached for a kunai and was about to finish off the otonin when an overly large tongue wrapped around my prey speaking rather clearly with that much tongue out of his mouth was a battered Orochimaru, they then vanished leaving me with a failed mission to report to my Hokage

Leaving Naruto muttering I began to search for Baki. Stop the invasion huh I'll just tell him that the Kazekage is dead, but first I have to find him, that was a problem for me, I couldn't use my nose like Kiba or have special eyes like a Hyuuga or Uchiha. I can't even use ninjutsu to look for him. But being from the future I knew he liked ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen. I walked over to the ramen stand, glad Naruto had replaced my henge.

"One miso ramen please." I ordered turning toward me Tenchi said

"All right what size sir?"

"Large" I answered quickly waiting for my food I struck up a conversation about random things. Ayame walked in

"Dad I have groceries, oh, sorry I didn't relies we had a customer. Hold on I'll go put these in the back." As she walked behind the counter I remembered that naruto was devastated when she died of cancer. He had said the Ichirakus' were his family. As I wondered what had made them so special Baki Temari, and Kankuro entered and took seats, looking at them I wondered if I would ever be able to look at people without remembering how they died.

"Baki, I have to speak with you once you are done eating." I spoke clearly my twenty- two years showing themselves in my voice. He nodded and ordered his meal. Temari and Kankuro inspected me as they ate. Following Baki out I waited till we were in a secure place

"Baki I have news; the Kazekage is dead has been for weeks; the Otokage is impersonating him." Looking bewildered at first and understanding later he asked

"And why do you tell me this?" raising my head I replied

"Because leaf are allies of the sand." He raised his visible eyebrow "I will ask you to come see my Hokage soon though, come to this address." I handed him the apartment building's address then left leaving the dumbfounded man behind

**Please read and review, flames will be used to make s'mores that I will give nice reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I sighed

"Sorry about my Hokage he's a little off." Sarutobi nodded while the others stared at me

"A little." Murmured Neji. Shaking my head and sighing again I murmured

"Troublesome. . . Well he only wants the Sandime to hear this so why don't we take a walk?" the old Hokage turned to the others in the room

"Nothing you heard, saw, sensed or interpreted will be repeated, this is officially declared an S call secret, don't even tell your teammates, understood?" he poured out killer intent only fazing the genin in the room and the dog. We exited through the door like normal people, not insane kages, Kiba and Lee took the door too. While going down the hallways and down the stairs silence ruled. Once outside I looked to the monument Naruto's head had never been added; a month after Choji and Tsunade's death there was a battle in Konoha. Suna had moved in after the incident with my fiancé so not all the children and civilians could enter the hideout in the mountain, during the fight Kurenai went into labor, the stress killed both her and the baby, minutes later an enemy explosion jutsu collapsed the monument, Iruka died in the collapse. Kakashi was killed while he was distracted by the sound.

"Well Sandime- Sama the idea is actually simple, each of us has a different elemental chakra and they're, major and minor, mastered except for Lee. We are going to train all the people of our element that is one of our precious people, I' water by the way." I paused letting it soak in while I rested in the fresh air that lacked smoke and stray bits of chakra.

"Who are your precious people?"

"A reasonable question, basically our teams, and siblings of the teams, Gaara's student, Hokages Sandime and Godime, and a few others."

"Don't the other people need training as well?"

"Yeah, they can train but we, the five of us won't be training them."

"Does this include your teachers?"

"Yes, Iruka too."

"Who is the traitor?" the man thought he could trick me?

"Someone we'll take care of." He looked vaguely disappointed

"Fine, list the people you'll be training please."

"Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai, Azuma, Choji, Ino, me, Gaara, Baki, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Hana, Hanabi, you, Tsunade, Shizune, Jarya, and a Root member we know as Sai."

"Root?"

"Yes it's a long story, we also have two sound nin in our custody, since the lightning group is the largest they'll be with them."

"That's . . . a lot of people. Are you planning to tell them who you are?"

"Yes, and if they ask we will tell them how they died."

"Understood."

**Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I was away so long But stuff with school and I got lost in the greatness that is fanfiction. I don't own Naruto- Bwilla**

I raced through Konoha, all of me I had a fair amount of shadow clones out 2,350, barley any to my reserves but probably more than I needed. Our heads flicked in one direction as one of us dispelled letting us know where to find the snake sannin I shot off in the direction that the missing nin was. I left my clones out so that I could call them into battle when needed. Arriving near the creepy man I watched his movements and sent in a few (hundred) clones.

Many of us formed ransengans; others used our father's flying thunder god technique. I think the pedophile peed himself, but he kept doing that creepy shedding his skin thing and healing all of the damage. I joined the charge and he kept taking out clones. I had a plan believe me I did but just as I began to make my move I sensed my seal going off; one of the otonin was awake. I snuck out while Orochimaru was distracted by the smoke, there was an awful lot of it.

Returning to my apartment I found Zaku awake and panicking, he was trying to wake Kin.

"Zaku," I stated. He turned toward me; startled. "Kin is still healing, let her be." I began to make tea, perhaps my ninja would be her soon to help with explaining- I just didn't do it very well.

I grabbed teacups and cup ramen (Lee had gone shopping earlier) then poured hot water in to the containers. I observed my guest closely he was obviously unnerved and suspicious.

I set his tea before him with a pair of chopsticks. Slurping my noodles I spoke

"Names Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from the future and I'm the Hokage, not as good as that sounds- the paper work alone- but I only have three ninja, the war was pretty bad." I paused " The Kazekage came too, I think in this time Gaara killed your teammate tonight. What do you want to do about it?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked with a single eyebrow raised. Before I could answer Kiba entered shouting.

"Hokage-Sama, I failed, Orochimaru took Kabuto before I could finish him."

"I know, I got the alert that one of our guests was up so I didn't rid us of that pedo." I said as I made some more tea and ramen for the Inuzuka. He looked around and spotted Zaku sitting at the table, not eating the glorious noodles in front of him.

"Oh, hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Something clicked in Zaku's mind I could see it.

"I know you two; you're in the Chunnin Exams!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. I grinned at him.

"Yup, and we both failed! The invasion interrupted the third part of the exams, only Shikamaru was promoted. He's here too by the way."

"The invasion?" he squeaked.

"Sand and Sound vs. Leaves." Kiba nodded.

"I might visit soon," said Gaara stalking out of the open door way," I gave me this address." I handed my fellow Kage tea and noodles of goodness, which he ignored.

"Hello Zaku, Sabaku no Gaara." He introduced himself as some_thing _green bounced into the room.

"Baki knows the address and that the Kazekage is dead, no Suna in the invasion this time!" his smiled gleamed as he popped out of nowhere. "Oh, Zaku you're up! I'm Lee, Rock Lee do you remember me?"

"Sit down, Lee." Gaara rubbed his head

"Right!" then he jumped to obey. There came an odd noise at the door.

"What was that?" I whispered to my fellow ninja.

"Knocking, Shikamaru must be here Gaara replied

"Right." I bounded to the door noticing that Zaku had a huge sweatdrop. I shrugged and I opened the door to see the fifth and final member of our group of ninja, Shikamaru. His hands were in his pockets and the old man was beside him. My grin grew even wider, I had really missed the Sandime.

"Come on in." I called and ran from the door way, I heard the door shut as I poured hot water over tea bags and noodles. They sat at the crowed table, on the couch which had been pulled in because we ran out of seats. Zaku was over whelmed, I could tell, and the drop on his head was gaining mass every passing moment. As I studied him I felt my other seal go off, Kin was awake.

"Oi, Kin, get in here!" I yelled to the long haired girl. She walked in rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning." She murmured.

"Kin! This is the Sandime, and five time travelers, how nuts is that," Zaku exclaimed. I zoned out as everything was explained again


	11. Chapter 11

**Wind dancer: I'm glad I'm updating again too I feel really bad for not doing so**

I was sitting in the stands watching the battles of the first round, little me had just beat Neji. Gaara and Shikamaru were keeping Lee, Kiba and I from yelling. Shikamaru called us 'the three loud mouths' I'm not that bad. Little Shikamaru was fighting Temari and he (The big one) was wanting to run down and give her a hug, so was Gaara.

I was watching Hinata, she was being healed by some medic nin in the back of the stands; the smaller version of Kiba sat by her side- where I longed to be. Kiba kept looking at his sister and Akamaru, Lee was watching his sensei. Tsunade and Shizune were next to Jiraiya in another section, they were up to speed and were going to help us round up the others involved in the training program.

Young Lee was still in recovery from his life threatening surgery.

"I forfeit." Lil Shikamaru said. My eyes flew back to the battle field, Sasuke vs. Gaara, huh. The match began the same and ended very similarly. Gaara was losing control so Kankuro and Temari pulled him out like before.

Sasuke followed, I poked little me and Sakura.

"Sasuke just followed that raccoon kid." I hissed and our Gaara glared at me. They jumped then looked around seeing the Uchiha was missing they flew in the direction the traitor and the future Kazekage went. The Sandime nodded to me and I sat back noting that Shino was missing too.

The old man called out to the examiner.

"Hayate, would you go judge the fights between Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke."

"What about Shino vs. Kankuro?" I asked

"Kankuro forfeited remember? That fight doesn't count." He replied and the Jonin jumped after the sand team, team 7, and Shino.

"Don't forget to send out medics." I advised him.

"In your battle with Gaara, are you sure you'll win?" he asked

"Yeah, I didn't mess with me and Gaara only prepared him to learn the lesson. So we're just going to wait?" I asked, fidgeting . Waiting is horrible, anything could go wrong and I wouldn't be there to help. I sighed.

"Yes we wait." He answered sighing as well, Kages seem to do that a lot.

**Sorry it's short, it seemed longer on paper. R&R. I don't own any ninjas**


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as the battles continued, Shino lost to Temari and I beat Gaara (of course), Temari then fought little me and I lost. I was wiped from fighting Gaara. Shikamaru gather the adults that didn't know (Kakashi, Iruka, Baki, Hana, Azuma, Kurenai, and Gai) While Kiba rounded up the kids. The rest came over with no prompting.

Gaara had sent for Matsuri on the month long break and he fetched her from the apartment building, her and the sound nin. We had saved Dosu and explained everything but when we came to the exact moment he had died the first time through he regained the memories of dying and the other things that had changed.

Hayate had explained to the old man that he too had had a similar experience, and he relayed all of the information he had gathered form Kabuto and Baki. During the month the Sandime told all of the Chunnin and above about the time travelers, much to their shock.

He left out who we were, only telling them we had two Kages and three jonin (Anbu level). He did tell the people we would be training that we would be interacting with them a lot though. I turned into the training area (17) where my group would train; it was also where we would introduce ourselves to our students. It was a large meadow dotted with brush.

Gaara was already there with the Sound nin and Matsuri, as was Lee, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Kiba arrived minutes later with the children following him. I vaguely wondered what he did to get them all here but brushed it off. When Shikamaru arrived he was dragging Kakashi and muttering about how he wasn't going to be late. Sai wasn't here although Sarutobi was working on it, not knowing his name was making progress very slow, not to mention the fact that Root was supposed to be disbanded.

Sarutobi stood to address the crowd.

"Now some of you here know about the unusual visitors Konoha has at this moment, these five," he indicated us "Are time travelers," he waited for the hushed whispers to disperse. "They are starting a training program where they will be teaching you. However the Sound nin will be in the largest group so we can keep an eye on them. Questions?" He asked politely "If you have any ask them."

I smirked at my friends and received both grins and identical smirks.

"I have one, why are you training us and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yelled the little me. I released my henge and stepped forward fake glaring at the small orange wearing shinobi.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudime Hokage aka the Orange Swarm, and both the future you and your sensei. Believe it." He gulped

"Nara Shikamaru." said the formally lazy ninja as he dropped his henge. His eyes swept sharply over the crowd in front of them.

"Rock Lee," said speed beast came forth and I removed the disguising jutsu.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Subaku no Gaara," They bowed. Ino stood up and shrieked

"Why aren't there more of you and where is Sasuke-Kun!"

"Everyone else is dead." Lee down cast his eyes as he spoke. He paused as the words sunk in. "Even your precious Sasuke." His voice was bleak and dead not his usual(youthful) tone. Kiba looked into the clump of people.

"Akamaru too." He said looking at the small version of his dog "If you want to know how you died ask your sensei, or another one of us. Although I think we should tell you that you will gain all of your memories of our timeline along the way."

"A-ano?"

"Yes Hinata?" Kiba asked. I wished that I could answer but it could be seen as odd, plus Hinata at this time was so shy, she'd pass out.

"W-why are a-all of these pe-people" she shyly glanced at Ibiki. "here? I-I barley kn-know most of them."

"Well these are people that we trust and are important to at least one of us. Fiancés, wives, teachers, friends, even siblings" Shikamaru answered as he looked carefully away from the group.

"If you have any more questions ask your teachers, we need to get to work." I announced

"Lightning, you're with me." Said Kiba "That's all Hyuugas, little me, Hana, Kakashi, Shino, Ibiki, and Sarutobi. We're going to training ground 49. Come on," he said and he grabbed the Sound nin on his way out.

"Earth, Tenten, Matsuri, Baki, Kankuro, me, Choji, Shizune, #23 please," the sun glinting in his hair he turned from the group with the ones he called staring at him as though he was gonna kill them the minute the y were out of our sight. I glared at them.

"Gaara only kills his enemies; everyone here is one of our precious people… and the traitor who we had to bring. We _do_ have plans for that person though. "Looking only a little calmer they ran to catch the retreating Kazekage.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, smaller me, Sakura, Kurenai, and Iruka, we're the water group. We train in area 39." Then he left really fast, especially for him, then I realized that Ino and Sasuke were in the same group.

"Hurry! Temari, me, Azuma, RUN," I yelled speeding toward the neighboring field, leaving my ninja to the screeching. I still heard the cry of

"I'm with Sasuke-Kun!" as it rang in the air. Birds took flight and I winced at the volume. My three companions looked at me.

"That's our training ground so we have to wait till they're gone." They nodded rubbing their ears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I forgot my story stuff at home. I'll try to update every school day, If I'm unable to, I'm sorry.**

**Kiba**

Ki-kiba- sensei, how did I di-die?" Hinata asked while stumbling over her words.

"Well, I can't tell the jutsu as that would give away who the traitor is, that's the one who did you in." my voice was dull, blank.

"Orochimaru killed me," Said the Sandime who had just regained his memories during the final rounds.

"What about the rest of us?" Shino more stated than asked.

"You were also killed by the filthy traitor; Neji was killed by one of Orochimaru's experiments, a water man, Hanabi was killed by a cannibalistic plant man." Hinata's eyes welled up at the mention of her sister's death, but she was being consoled by my younger self. I nodded at him, giving her a small smile. "We're not sure who got Kakashi, but a man named Jugo killed Ibiki. Hana only died moments before we came here, poisoned."The younger ones watched me with wide, fearful eyes, and the older ones held something like respect.

"All right," I said once we arrived "Neji, right now you're the best at juken, you're training Hanabi and Hinata. Hana, work with me, the younger one." I said blushing slightly at my slip. "Everyone else split in to groups; work _together_ on this I don't want to see anyone training on their own. I'll come around and help everyone." The genin looking slightly scared they did so.

"Dosu," I said after deciding to approach the Sound nin first. "I want you to work on tree climbing, increase your reserves. They're only at genin level now, you too Zaku, Kin. Water walk if you get board." I turned to my male team mate next.

"Your favorite bug before you died- well I don't remember what it was called- could channel lightning chakra. You had this attack where they would climb on your opponent, too few to be noticed and then they would bite all at once, releasing the stored chakra and giving them quite the shock. They can hold a lot of energy for such small creatures and for a long time too."

I took a breath and let it out in a long sigh

"Sorry, I babble, I'm just saying that you should get some. Dang, it is _so_ weird seeing so much of your face!" at my last comment I felt the others turn to look at me like I was nuts. Frowning I turned to them

"It's true! All I've seen for years is his nose!" the sweatdrops on their head gained even more volume. I glared at them, and then turned back to the Aburame. "Just perfect what you know today and get those beetles tomorrow."

Next I went over to where the two Inuzuka's were training, the little me still laughing at my outburst. Here I just watched pointing out small problems and helpful hints, while I remembered things about my sister. As she wouldn't gain her memories for years it was if she was dead, so I mourned her passing. She was so happy when she was dating Kankuro; her heart broke when he died. She never got over him and poured all of herself into training, I know it's a horrible thing to think but I believe that's the reason she lived so long.

Neji was couching Hanabi when I arrived at their place with the shy Hyuuga watching her family members work. I nudged her toward her cousin and sister, grinning at her. She gave me a small smile in return and attacked a surprised Neji, much to his pleasure.

The rest of the time went by in a very similar fashion, with me keeping a sharp watch on the foreign nin. When noon came we broke for lunch, the five of us were going to take turns cooking so I passed out food made by our quite Gaara.

After lunch we all worked on flexibility, a life saving skill as I explained. There was some grumbling about its uselessness but after explained a time Neji defeated an enemy by kicking them in the jaw while doing a back flip, they quieted down.

**I know your all thinking **_**Hana and Kankuro?**_** But it will be explained later everyone has a partner in this, even **


	14. Chapter 14

**Gaara**

I was walking to the training ground, trying to ignore the fact that my students were talking about when I would kill them. Only Matsuri and I were quiet (both of me). Kankuro was so against me, he was really scared of me in this time. I sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, my eye was twitching with anger.

"Don't" I said to myself so only I could hear "We earned it, didn't we kill a lot of people? I can deal with it, so can you," I nodded.

My thoughts turned to my group Hyuuga Tenten the top weapon mistress of Konoha and Suna, the Kazekage, his girlfriend- who was an excellent poison mistress, Akamichi Choji from the so called invincible Ino- Shika- Cho trio that took out _two_ Akatsuki members, The teacher of the Kazekage and a well respected Suna jonin, Kankuro captain of the Puppet Corps, and Shizune the assistant of the Godaime Hokage and a medic of no small renowned.

We soon arrived at our training ground, a large clearing with a net work of tunnels and huge crags of rock decorating the place. I turned slowly as to not frighten the earth users behind me.

"First part of the day we'll train in the group that suits each person best, after lunch we all work together with either flexibility, endurance, strength, aim, balance, speed, or stealth. Everyday we'll practice a different one of these, today we're working on flexibility, any questions?" Tenten raised her hand, and I nodded to her.

"Sensei, what do we do in the mornings?"

"Whatever you specialize in or clan techniques, though on Wednesdays we'll do elemental conditioning. Fridays all of the groups get together and we do a group training activity."

Shizune, Matsuri, and Choji were learning about plants for healing, poisons, and food respectively. Baki fought with Crow- who Kankuro was controlling. If Baki was poisoned then Shizune could patch him up. Tenten and I worked together, her attacking and me forming targets and blocking with sand. Naruto had fixed my seal so Shukaku couldn't break out or infect my mind, but it made using sand much harder.

**This is my pledge, if someone reviews to one of my stories I will read your work.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shikamaru**

I had just explained the training process to my group and I listened to them talk. The little me mumbled

"Troublesome," before anyone else could react I stood and glared at my twelve year old self and hissed.

"If something has to do with winning this war in any way, nothing I repeat _nothing_ is troublesome." The killer intent I was spewing was nearly causing the younger students to pass out.

"Uh, are you sure you're Shikamaru?" asked Sakura. I wield away from the group and ran a hand over my face, before turning back to the pinkette to answer her.

"Yes, I'm Shikamaru, just if I was him." I pointed to my younger self. "I would train myself into insanity. Almost everyone I care about is dead. The person I'm closest to is Gaara, because I was sent to Suna to help after his sister, student, and teacher all died on a mission. Only four of my friends live." I drew on my cigarette, a habit I had picked up after the death of my sensei. "I found a few bodies, like Ino's" I fell in to silence.

"Azuma died in my arms and I was the one to tell Choji's fiancé that he was dead. Is training so troublesome now?" The last part came out as a whisper but I knew they heard. The little me was pale but he asked

"How did they die?" in a small voice that wasn't like us at all.

"There is an organization that is after several people from different countries, the Akatsuki. One of their members killed Azuma, his name was Hidan. Choji was killed by the traitor and Ino is a really long story." I said with no emotion, I took lessons from Sai once.

"I still want to know." He said his color returning and his voice steady.

"Hold on then, Tsunade, I want you to train with Sakura and Jiraiya. Kurenai, work with Iruka." I lit a new cig. "Ino was a medic nin, the best we had so with the war going on she had a lot of work. One day she died of Chakra exhaustion and her engagement ring was full of unused Chakra. Her fiancé had died months before." The little me was in his/our thinking pose but I didn't let him hold it for long

"Get up, we gotta work." I said pulling him up. I made him water walk like crazy to get those reserves of his up, stupid lazy ass.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto**

I watched as the group with the screecher left then we entered the training ground. Such a small group I had here, ah well, wind _is_ rare. I carefully explained the training, Temari was listening intently, little Naruto looked super excited and Azuma looked like he was falling asleep.

"Oi, Chain- smoker wake up!" I yelled at the Sarutobi. He lazily opened one eye, "Your training Tem- Chan today!" I told him.

"Tem- Chan?" the mentioned kunoichi asked.

"Yes, well, everyone is so small so I'm gonna call you by smaller names, like Naru- Kun. Until Azuma here dies, at least, he's next." He looked at me

"And this is going to happen _when_?"

"In about four years." I grinned at him "Or at least it was last time, this time everything is gonna be different." He nodded his grin dimmer than mine. I turned from him to myself, "Ever hear of a jutsu called ransengan?" I said while pulling out two water filled balloons and one handedly popped one. "Come see me when you can do that."

Then I made a few thousand clones and left them to work while I caught some sleep, the clones returning would tire me out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw jaws drop and I mumbled to them

"I'm the Rokudime Hokage, the most unpredictable ninja." Then I closed my eyes and slept. I awoke screaming, the dream where my dead friends blamed me for their deaths while coming out of my body like that long ago genjutsu. My clones were still working, some on taijutsu, others on my fox enhanced senses and yet more on multiple jutsus. Azuma, Tem-Chan and Naru- Kun were standing over me looking worried.

"I'm alright," I said as I sat up "Just a night mare." I stood and stretched "Dispel!" I called through the field and my clones vanished, causing the area to go white with smoke. I staggered from the lode of memories now coursing thru me, but stayed upright.

"Time for lunch! I shouted the eyes of my friends still burning in my skull.

**Another chappie for all of you, I' so happy right now, I just wrote up chap 37 of this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry if you all feel my chapters are too short, but I personally prefer to read short chapters and I can't make any chapters longer for a while as I have them written out already. **

**Lee**

I rubbed my ears again and noticed that the others in my group were doing the same. How grateful am I that she out grows her sheeker powers, I watched as she clung to the traitor. Not a thought for her fiancé, Choji, it was so unyouthful I could cry. I looked over at Gai- Sensei

"We youthful green beasts should race around Konoha 1,000 times! Anko will teach the other two!" I said as I passed out the training schedules. "Let us leave all of our weights here, lay them down carefully, we don't want holes in our training field." The last thing I saw before we ran off was Anko peeling Ino off the traitor, causing the blond to fall to the ground and Sasuke to wobble from the quick removale of the fan girl.

After our 'few' laps around the town (I won) we returned to see our training members, barely working. Anko was eating dango and throwing their little sticks, Ino was chatting and cheering Sasuke, who ignored it, He was working, though not very hard. **(An/ this is Lee Anko and Sasuke are working hard, Ino is not) **We ate our lunch and then I told Anko and Gai- Sensei to work together, Ino and the little me, and me with the traitor so I could keep an eye on him.

I stretched going into the splits with everyone following me into the pose. Ino winched and the two younger genin couldn't go all the way, carefully I went through them repeating in unpredictable patterns, splits to back flip to cartwheel to high kick… We worked till dusk then returned to Naruto's group training grounds. Once there I saw that we were the last to arrive, true darkness had fallen.

"Hey bushy brows I told you not to work them too hard." He said checking Sasuke's pulse rate, while the other time travelers checked the others.

"Oi!" I said leaping at them "I didn't kill them!" I wailed, anime tears flowing down my face "Stay away from my youthful students!" We began to play a version of tag, ninja style, my speed, Naruto's clones, Gaara's sand and such. Soon our students joined in, even the adults once they realized we were training and having fun. We trained until 9:30 and sent everyone home while the five of us compared notes.

"My group is going well." Naruto began "Tem- Chan is working on concentrating her attacks to make them smaller but still hold all of their power. Naru- Kun is working on ransengan and Azuma is working on some jutsus I've never seen before, so he's gonna teach me!" I hadn't seen Naruto this excited since Hinata was alive. Now she was again and he could save her, I knew the feeling, Neji was like a brother to me and this time he wouldn't die, none of my team would. But Shikamaru was focused on something else

"Tem- Chan?" he growled

"Yeah! Everyone is so small they don't look like themselves, or act like them so I have to call them different names." Shikamaru glared and then nodded, he understood but this was his Temari. We talked about our days for a while, then we went home and to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shikamaru**

Days went by with less uncomfortable questions and a lot more training, sometimes other adults would come by to help, like the parents of our small ones. Everyone worked their students hard and once the remeets were over all of them big or small fell into deep, dreamless sleep.

It was Wednesday, the sun was hidden in the clouds and the air was still, a perfect day for training. I stretched out a yawn and moved to pull my hair into its ponytail. Once that was done I moved toward the door, little Naruto brushed past me and yelled over his shoulder

"Sorry Shika!"

Once I arrived at the training area I turned to my group, Tsunade couldn't make it as she was now the Hokage, the old Sarutobi having stepped down the day before, and she had other things going on. Team ten also wasn't there as they were out on a mission. That left me with an academy instructor, a genjutsu mistress, a mega pervert, and a pink haired fan girl, oh the joy.

With her teacher gone the girl was even more annoying and loud in her whining, I sighed, Sakura at this age was so troublesome. The other adults began to pull out bags of dehydrated leaves and I passed one to Sakura. She looked at it oddly so I pulled out a left for myself. I filled it with water chakra, turning it from its brown and crinkled state to a green and fresh looking one.

The kunoichi looked startled, then awed. I explained how it worked and how water was affected by different types of jutsus. While she listened she focused on the leaf she held. Iruka was having some troubles but Kurenai was helping him, I hardened my stare as I noticed that the toad sage was simply staring into the air. Without any noticeable movement the sannin was trapped in a shadow strangle hold.

"Sir, you've been through war before and it was horrible, people died. I this war, everyone died, even you and Tsunade. Does this tell you how bad this war is? Everyone needs to train, hydrate dry trees if you need to!" he looked sheepish and began to work on his leaves. Once I was sure that all of my group was working I too worked on my leaves.

**Gods that's short, but in my defense I took a lot out while editing, it was longer before.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto**

I stretched and blinked my bright blue eyes and looked around at my surroundings. Naru- Kun and Tem- Chan and me was all that was here of our already small group. I pulled a leaf from a nearby tree.

"We are going through our elemental training today; we share the rarest element, wind. It strengthens fire and is most effective against lightning techniques. We begin by slicing leaves, not with weapons but wind chakra." I pulled out the knives that had once been Azuma's from my pouch. Shikamaru had given them to me once we had defeated Hidan and Kakazu. I then explained how wind chakra worked to make things sharper with the same speech the wind user had given me all of those years ago. Tem- Chan already knew all of this but it was new to Naru- Kun.

"All right, Naru- kun make 200 clones and work on your leaves. Tem- Chan you do the same, just without the clones, I'll be back soon." Then I shusened away, appearing before Shikamaru who nodded, and giving a few more instruction to his group he followed me to Gaara.

Once back in my training ground they created a cliff with a waterfall flowing down it's front, instead of wood the bridge was made of stone. The lazy ninja and the Kazekage looked away from Tem- Chan and returned to their groups.

**Another shorty. I'm thinking about starting to combining chapters but I won't be able to update daily, let me know what you think- Bwilla**


	20. Chapter 20 & 21

**Alright, here are the new chapters of ****Return to the Past. ****I have decided to update every Monday, so here they are. Every update will have at least 500 words and I will finish the chapter that brings it over the mark.**

**Chapter 20 **

**Gaara**

I replaced my sand as I came back to my gourd and watched my group as some of them struggled and others worked with ease. Tenten, Matsuri, and Kankuro were finding it hard while Baki, Shizune, and I were steadily working.

**Lee**

I watched the group that I was suppost to be watching over but as neither me nor the little me could join in the Wednesday morning work outs I had passed on the responsibilities to Gai- Sensei. It had never really mattered to me what elements people had, except to dodge more effectively or how others could back me up. The little me was watching our sensei as he taught the others how to effectively burn their leaves, only Ino was having a hard time, but she didn't seem to care; she was too busy cheering the traitor. I walked over to the blond and handed her a leaf, her eyes widened and she almost looked afraid, of me? Then she shook her head and slowly took the leaf, turning from the traitor to pour Chakra in to it.

**Chapter 21**

**Kiba**

Why? Why did I get stuck with the largest group? I have slackers like me and some, like Neji and Hanabi, who will probably die of Chakra exhaustion at this rate, and on top of that I have to keep an eye on the Sound ninja! I'm no longer the guy with the extra senses! I miss my partner in situations like this… and everything else.

"Kiba- Sensei?" I spun from facing the Sound nin to my childhood crush.

"Yes Hinata, what do you need?" I was glad that she had managed to stop stuttering around me, she did it at first because she viewed me as a stranger. Now I was her sensei from the future, and someone she could come to.

"I keep adding Chakra to the leaf, but its normal Juken Chakra, how do I use lightning?" I nodded to show that I understood, I had had the same problem when I had first started with elemental conditioning, so had Shikamaru.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes, picture nothing. All around you is simply black and it smells slightly of rain," I paused as she breathed deeply. "Now lightning passes across the darkness freeze it. I want you to enter the bolt, feel the electricity on and in your skin, allow it to seep in. Feel the current, and focus that into your leaf." Her leaf crinkled slightly.

"Wow, Kiba- Sensei, it worked!"

"Yeah, it did," I gave her a small smile, "It will get easier with time, eventually you won't even need the meditation exercise." Beaming she went back to her bag. The sound nin were still working peacefully, and Shino seemed to be having some trouble with using Chakra at all. I walked over to him and setteled down on the ground next to him.

"I am sorry Sensei, I can't seem to make it work." He told me.

"Shino told me that he just did the meditation technique and his bugs ate the Chakra. While only those bugs that I told you about the other day can use lightning Chakra in others it increases their enery and endurance." I said, as if I was talking to no one, as Shino hated others acting as if they knew more about bugs than him.


	21. Chapter 22

**Don't own:**

**Naruto**

The next day Tsunade came with the results of the Chunnin Exams, carrying a bag of vests.

"Oi, Obaa-Chan! Who made Chunnin, huh, huh?" asked the younger me almost bouncing in anticipation. She smiled at him and formally announced

"The results of the Chunnin exam are in, from the Suna team; Subaku no Gaara, from team seven; Uzumaki Naruto, and finally from team ten Nara Shikamaru." She handed out vests to the mentioned new journey ninja. Hinata hid her smile at the fact that Naruto had passed, as the orange clad me lept into the air, whooping loudly. Shika-Kun just held out his hand and put on the vest with a quite

"Troublesome," The little Gaara accepted his vest- truly smiling. The three were surrounded by people congratulating them. Temari actually hugged her red haired brother and Kankuro patted him gingerly on the back, Baki grinning in the background. Our Gaara was watching with an odd glint in his eyes- with just the people from sound it was a vision of the past. Matsuri hugged him around the waist,

"Congratulations, Gaara- Kun." She told him.

"Sensei," Gaara corrected quietly, I knew only the Inuzukas and myself could hear him. Then interrupting the moment the lil me jumped on the younger version of the Kazekage.

"I made it, this is the first step to achieving my dream! I made it! I'm glad you made it too, we can become Kages together!" He told the youngest sand sib and then leapt off to go hug the others. Hinata fainted as the orange clad me hugged her and she fell into Kiba's arms, the Inuzuka yelled at my younger self; who didn't seem to hear. Finally I called for some order.

"Alright! Congrats you three," I beamed at them and pretended not to watch Hinata wake up in her teacher's arms. "Today for celebration we will all train together." The little me beamed and grabbed Sakura's hand

"Sakura-Chan after training let's go on a date." She hit him on the head

"No Naruto, I love Sasuke-Kun!" I smirked at the younger me

"Ah, we don't want to date her any way." My fellow time travelers laughed,

"Only because you're afraid of what your wife will do when she gets her memories," Laughed Kiba

"That is so not true!" I shouted irritated

"Really," asked Shikamaru

"Yes really!" I shouted at our lazy ninja

"Then why not?" Gaara asked.

"Well, there is what my wife will do, then what Sakura will do, and Sakura's boyfriend, and finally I just don't want to, she is my teammate and friend, nothing more!" I nodded sharply. Lee shook his head,

"Well right now Sakura isn't very strong and you could take her boyfriend, so you're just worried about your wife."

"I am not!" I cried again, I looked around "Shikamaru, you're in a serious relationship, if you started to date, um, Ino, What would _you_ be worried about?"

"My fiancé first and foremost," he smirked "And Ino and her man, but first my fiancé." I looked around at the others, wasn't anyone gonna tease him?

"You're just buttering her up aren't you?" I accused

"Maybe, but I'm being smarter than you, when you're wife comes back what are you going to do?" Then he blinked "What's up with that face?" he asked, referring to the large grin across my features.

"You said 'When she comes back'"


	22. Chapter 23

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**I'm sorry about being a sucky updater, I will try to get back into the swing of things and update more often. I really did pull the names out of a hat, so if there is not enough drama, or unfair pairings, not my fault.**

**Kiba**

I watched as Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto daydreamed about their girls coming back. I was excited about everyone's memories returning too of course, but unlike the two kages and Shikamaru I have never had a long term girlfriend so I couldn't really empathize.

Having Hinata and Shino return seemed like a dream come true, these younger versions didn't count- not really. They had their earlier memories but not the later ones or abilities. Both my sister and my partner wouldn't return for nearly nine years, something that makes my heart ache.

"Guys, as much as I'd love to hear you go on about how much you love and how wonderful your girls are, we should really begin training," I said while pocking my Hokage in the back.

"Alright," Lee began. "In our time we had a semi-annual tournament, ever since Suna and Konoha merged. Today we will begin this tradition again, everyone come and grab a number from this box." The box he pulled out had thirty-seven pieces of paper inside, each one was folded twice.

The little Naruto made it first and grabbed one of them, unfolding it he then held it up for all to see that he had a 5. My younger self was next and pulled out the only 19, meaning he would not fight any one in the first round.

1 Older Shikamaru & Zaku

2 Iruka & Shino

3 Young Lee**(A/N Ha, Young Link and Youthful)** & Sasuke

4 Older Gaara & Temari

5 Young Naruto & Young Shikamaru

6 Anko & Shizune

7 Older Naruto & Kankuro

8Hanabi & Ibiki

9 Kakashi & Baki

10 Matsuri & Jiraiya

11 Hinata & Choji

12 Older Kiba & Gai

13 Kin & Azuma

14 Hana & Sakura

15 Tenten & Young Gaara

16 Neji & Ino

17 Older Lee & Tsunade

18 Kurenai & Dosu

19 Young Kiba

Gaara blanched when Temari drew her card and I could tell he was thinking _'I have to fight Temari?'_

Hanabi looked rather faint, as did Zaku, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Dosu. I winced in sympathy for them.

"I know some of the matches are unbalanced, but in our time you have to get good and be good fast or … you die," Naruto announced, his face harsh. "Jiji will no longer be training with us in a regular basis, which is also why he is not in the tournament.

As the Hokage spoke Gaara created bleachers for the non participants to wait and watch at. There was a lot of noise as the ninjas sat down in their places; all of us who went through time were sitting together, with the kages in the middle. A habit that came from protecting them in the war.

"And now," Naruto announced, "The first round of the first Suna/Konoha tournament begins! Of this timeline at least." We all laughed.

"First Battle Zaku of the Sound and Shikamaru of the invincible Ino-Shika-Cho!" He cried

"Invincible?" Asked Ino, "aren't we dead?"

"Hush," Lee began Shikamaru doesn't need to here you say that. You said that all the time after Choji died. You're invincible because your team, and Naruto's, beat two immortal missing nins."

"Invincible, how?" asked Azuma while leaning in

"I'll tell you later,"


End file.
